Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to communications devices, which are configured to determine their location based on detecting a direction of arrival of signals received from the infrastructure equipment. The present technique also relates to infrastructure equipment and methods of communicating.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
It is well known in the field of wireless telecommunications, modern mobile communications devices can typically include a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, which is configured to receive signals from GPS satellites, which can be used to detect a location of the communications device. However, the signals transmitted by the GPS satellites cannot penetrate buildings and so in some situations a communications device may not be able to generate an indication of its location even if a GPS receiver is available.
It is known for example from WO2011/146011 to determine a direction of arrival of signals received from a base station of a mobile communications network, using positioning reference signals received from the base station. Using the direction of arrival, and a location of the base station it is possible to generate a location of a communications device which receives the signals from the base station.